


A Date that Doesn't Go According to Plan

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Warmth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffuary, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Has A Headache, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Stiles and Derek plan on going to the movies for a much deserved date. However, Stiles hasn't been sleeping well and Derek becomes concerned.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	A Date that Doesn't Go According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/09): Hand Holding

Stiles stares blankly out the passenger side window of Derek’s Camaro. They were heading to the movies, an occasion planned by Derek to give them both some time away from others. They both desperately needed a break.

Stiles had his arm resting on the side of the car door, his head being supported by his hand. Nightmares had been jerking him from his sleep for the past fortnight, leaving his head in a constant state of dull aching. His eyes were heavy as Derek drove down the road, his brain desperately attempting to fend off the urge to sleep. 

He couldn’t sleep now. Not on a date with Derek. That wouldn’t be fair. 

“What’s wrong?” The silence breaks.

“What?” Stiles asks, glancing over at Derek. The man’s focus stays steady on the road.

“You look like you don’t want to be here.”

“I do, I promise.”

“Okay, then what’s wrong? You can talk to me.”

“I just haven’t been getting sleep. Nothing too bad.”

Derek breaks his eye contact with the road, connecting with Stiles’ eyes for a moment. “How long has that been bothering you?”

“God, maybe about two weeks?”

“Why haven’t you told me?”

“What would you have done, ‘Dr. Hale’? I can only do so much when sleeping in my own house. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, it’s affecting you now and I want you to have a good time. This is a small break for us and I want you to be able to make the most of it.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m excited for the movie.” Stiles stares back out the window.

Silence lingers for a few moments longer before Derek speaks again. “We don’t have to go. We can go to my place and just chill. Hell, maybe you can even catch some sleep.”

“We’re already heading to the movies, it’s fine. I’ll be okay.”

“Stiles, please let me一”

“I said I am fucking  _ fine!” _ Stiles spits out. He immediately regrets his aggressive tone.

Derek lets out an irritated huff and pulls off into a plaza parking lot along the road. Stiles lets his arm fall into his lap annoyingly as Derek parks the car slowly. “Now, I know this isn’t you. What is  _ really _ going on? Please, Stiles.”

Stiles closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the headrest. “I’ve been having some nightmares lately. It’s been keeping me up. I haven’t really felt great the past few days. My head hurts so bad一” Stiles voice cracks a little.

Derek lets out a small sigh before reaching over the center console and taking Stiles’ hand into his. Immediately, Stiles feels the dull ache in his head fade and quickly looks over to Derek’s arm. His veins are black; he’s taking his pain.

“Derek,” Stiles tries, but Derek interrupts.

“Shh, it’s okay. Is this helping?” Stiles nods his head, tears starting to well in his eyes. The relief from the pain felt overwhelmingly amazing, and he didn’t even know it had hurt that much until Derek pulled it from him. He squeezes tighter on the man’s hand, looking into his eyes longingly.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Derek smiles softly and shakes his head, raising his eyebrows. “Let’s go home and we can relax there, okay?”

Stiles nods again, looking down in his lap. Derek let’s go of Stiles’ hand, but only to put the car in reverse. He quickly takes it up again, tugging Stiles’ arm over the center console and resting both of their hands on his thigh. “Tell me if the pain starts to come back, okay?”

A tear falls from Stiles’ eye and slides down his cheek. He sniffles a little, taking his free hand and wiping the water away. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I didn’t know you were hurting.” Derek apologizes.

“I didn’t tell you; you wouldn’t have known.” Stiles argues.

Derek breathes in deep, exhaling slowly as he drives down the road. Eventually, they make it to the loft. Derek releases Stiles’ hand, exits the car, and swiftly makes his way around to Stiles’ door. He opens it, allowing Stiles to step out. Once the door is closed, Derek slides his fingers into Stiles’ palm and wraps them around his hand. He leads Stiles to the door, pulling him gently inside the building.

Once inside the loft, Derek looks to Stiles. 

“The bed is open if you need sleep. You can stay as long as you need.”

Stiles doesn’t respond. Instead, he takes initiative and drags Derek to the couch. As he makes his way to sit, he snatches the TV remote off the coffee table and turns on the broadcast. A random National Geographic special is on. It would make perfect entertainment for the night.

Derek sits with Stiles, eventually wedging his arm behind Stiles’ back and the couch. He pushes him forward, sliding the rest of his body behind the boy. Before he completely lays sideways on the black sofa, he pulls Stiles into his embrace. 

Stiles wiggles around a little before settling into a comfortable position. Derek wraps his arm around his torso, the heat from the werewolf behind him keeping him pleasantly warm.

Stiles moves around his head lightly as the aching starts to seep into his head again. “Derek, my he一”

Before he could finish, Derek lets his fingers intertwine with Stiles’, quickly pulling his pain away again. In response, Stiles snuggles back into Derek, who holds him tighter as they continue to lay down.

“Stiles, get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Derek whispers.

Stiles lets out a small huff and smiles. He loves Derek with all of his heart, and he doesn’t know what he would do without him. “I love you, Derek.”

“I love you too.” Derek’s face slides its way into the crook of Stiles’ neck. His breath runs down his neck in a steady pattern. It grounds Stiles as he slowly drifts off into sleep while attempting to watch the TV.

Once Stiles was asleep, Derek grabs the remote一which was very nearly about to slide off the couch and onto the floor from how they were laying一and turns off the TV. He reaches back and lays the piece of plastic on the back of the couch where it won’t be slept on during the night.

Derek’s lips follow Stiles’ neck and make their way up to his ear.

“I love you so much, Stiles.” Derek’s hand tightens slightly around Stiles’ as he lets his eyes slowly close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
